Falling forward A gaara love story
by Pikkon
Summary: Kohana, a shy girl in public, but hyper-active on the inside just living her life. Till she spirals into the naruto world. Now in a different world,with only 30 episodes of knowledge what will Kohana be, do, and walk into as she is goes through this word
1. Prologue

Character Info

Name: Kohana means little flower

Family: Brother Haruki means shinning brightly

Looks: up to your imagination, but defiantly long hair

Personality: you'll see

Age: 12

Prologue

_Beep Beep Beep_

I wacked the alarm clock and fall out of bed. It was yet another morning full of sunrays and sunshine. I heard a knock on at the door, but I am too lazy to answer. All I do is moan. I hate mornings.

"Kohana, I'm coming in"

A boy with a buzz cut and brown beard comes. My brother Haruki, I'm usually the one to wake him up, but on the weekends its his turn to wake "sleeping beauty".

Haruki walks over to the window and opens the curtains letting in a massacre of light.

"UUUUGGGGHH"

I slump in to my covers screaming, "The light it BURNS!"

My brother lets out an amused chuckle.

"I'm going out for a bit, we're running low on groceries. There's some bread left so you can make toast. Besides you wouldn't want to miss that new anime you started watching, right?"

"Okaayyy…"

Minutes later I hear the front door close. I lift my head slowly out of the covers, and blink before crawling out of bed. I stand up and stretch. Then I go into the bathroom. After splashing my face, I look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Curse my matted hair!"

I cry as I try to tame the wild jungle. I haven't taken a shower in awhile so I feel a bit grimy and greasy from the lack of hygiene. Then I hear the telephone ringing. I run out of the bathroom down the stairs to pick up the kitchen phone. I answer to hear a loud yell coming from the other line.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE, KOHANA, _Oh_ my god!"

"Slow breaths, Emiko, breathing remember? "

My cousin Emiko, she likes anime as much as I do. I am crazy about anime. Emiko just takes it to another scale. Unlike her, I don't show it. But when I do watch anime I excited I always love a good fictional story.

"So how do you like the new anime I suggested?" Emiko demanded.

"Oh, you mean Naruto? It's great; I just haven't gotten to far. I mean I'm only on episode 30, and there about two hundred episodes."

"Okay tell me what ya think, kay, A-S-A-P! Love ya, Bye!"

When I hung up I could imagine a sweat drop on my face like in an anime. I sigh and grab the breadbox. I begin to make a mountain of toast. Usually after my first bite of toast I completely change from morning state.

_Crunch, Crunch_

"Yahoo! I'm fired up now."

I begin to prance around the room with joy and fist pumping. I wish I could act like this in public, but unfortunately I get weak knees and very shy in places where it's not private or I don't know anyone to well. When that happens I feel really bad about myself, but I try not to dwell on the thought to long. I run to the living room carefully to make sure I don't spill any toast on the floor, and bounce happily on the couch till I settle down and switch on the TV.

"Okay time for some Naruto!"

I switch on the TV and gobble even more toast. Yum! Anyways I surf until I find my channel. Apparently episode 20 is airing today.

"Man, they already showed this episode last week."

I sigh and think, "Oh well, I can always look up the next episode online". The show begins to play, but then suddenly the screen goes black.

"What the!"

I shove toast some more in my mouth and touch the screen experimentally, but then surprisingly my hand goes through.

"MMMMppphhh"

My toast plops out of my mouth as I get sucked into the TV, hurtling into what seemed a never-ending black hole.

Pikkon: Going' in!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awake to a cold ground and the feeling of the sun shining bright. _What just happened,_ I wonder? I feel like a pile of coal. I roll over onto my face to block out the sunlight.

"UUUGH, stupid sun!"

Then pushing myself up I look at my hands.

"Whaaa-!" I say, dumbfounded and speechless.

Okay, it was either the sun or I feeling like a thousand-year-old lady, but as I look at my hands a second time, I defiantly notice a difference with my hands. In fact as I checked my surroundings they did look similar.

_It's like something from an anime_ I thought. The buildings were different, but I seemed to recognize them for a reason. They were similar to old Japanese styled houses, some had Kanji on them so I figured, but something did not settle in my stomach. I was still not exactly sure where I was.

My head felt heavy as I screamed in my mind_, What the HECK is going_!

I start running as fast as I can. Everything is a blur. I turn left and right. I have to find a mirror and fast. I turn a corner and-

_Crash_

I feel as though I ran right into a brick wall. I fall back on my butt. _Great, butt sores_, I think sourly as I get up rubbing my butt.

"Hmph" I hear an annoyed grunt; I guess I must have crashed into someone with a body of stone.

I look up and see a red headed boy with a gourd on his back, a blond haired girl with a gigantic fan, and some weird kitty-suited guy in back with a weird bandage wrapped tube. Actually they were all wearing strange clothing. I try recollecting myself.

"Sorry, Gaara" I unexpectedly blurt out to the red head in front of me.

Wait, why did I say that? I take a second look at the red hair, then the kanji on his forehead, then into his cold turquoise eyes, and suddenly I realize he looks exactly like the Gaara from Naruto. What is going on? I go into a deep-thinking crazed state.

"How do you know my name?"

I stare at him. What! It feels like my mind is going to explode. It's highly impossible, maybe I'm dreaming. My legs start turning to Jell-O.

"Hey Gaara do you know her or something?" asks the guy in the cat suit who was clearly confused, this is probably Kankuro.

"No." Gaara deadpans, then glances back to me, "Whatever, just watch it."

Then he abruptly disappears in a cloud of sand. How rude. I didn't even say anything! Now I'm a bit steamed. I have a tendency to judge people right away (which is a quality I don't like about myself) and seriously even though I may have only seen about 30 episodes, I have decided he is a JERK! I start clenching my fists till my knuckles turn white.

"Hey you, sorry about that." The blond girl says apologetically

_That must be Temari_, I think. I take a deep breath and order myself to calm down. Then I rub the back of my head trying to figure out what is going on.

"So what's your name?" Asks Temari in a friendly way "I'm Temari, this is Kankuro, and the one who just left is Gaara, but apparently you knew that already."

"UUUMMMM" I hesitate to reply.

Oh no, there is no way this is happening! I may have daydreamed about going into another world once, but I didn't think it could really happen!

But now I think, do I use my real name? I look around and see a pole at the corner of my eye. My heart starts pounding. Ohh, dangit, what was the Japanese word again?

"Hello?" says Temari, a bit impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh, it's umm.. Bo," I say and then blush.

"Strange name" says Kankuro comments, stifling a grin.

"Hey, Be nice Kankuro," Temari commands, slapping him over the head.

I sigh silently, _Now I've done it, I just named myself 'pole'. _I think to myself.

"Well the name does have a strange meaning" Temari admits, once she has finished scolding Kankuro. I begin laughing in embarressmant, while scratching my head.

"Come on Temari we have to get going." Kankuro shouts impatiantly, he had already started walking.

"Coming," replies Temari, then she turns to me, "Well see you later Bo."

She gives me a hesitant smile, then runs after Kankuro. I smile back than sigh. I whack my head and think_, Okay, I just figured out I am in the Naruto world. Now this could be or not be a dream, but I really hope it is one. Wait! If this is really a dream then I can do anything or act anyway I want, right?_

I take a deep breath, and then run as fast as I can. Unexpectantly I'm really fast.

"WWWWHHHOOOOOAAAAA" I scream.

As I race through the streets of the village. I figure I'm in Konoha from the design of the buildings. I start to get the hang of things and jump up onto the roof of one of the buildings and start leaping from rooftop to rooftop, just like the way they did it in anime.

"This is not be so bad, for a dream." I say to myself, "Well, since it's a dream I can try to act like how I do at home. "

I start feeling pumped by the very thought of letting myself act free with no worries.

"Alright" I shout at the top of my lungs, "Look out Naruto world here I COME!"

Suddenly I see a shine as I jump over an ally way. I stop and cautiously hop over to where the glint was. In the ally way there is nothing but a dumpster. Then, in the corner of the dumpster, I spot the shine I saw earlier. I go to pick up the object out of curiosity. It's really dirty, but I try to brush away as much of waste of it as I can.

"No way!" I gasp.

It was a headband for Konoha. Why would something like this be lying around? Well this is a dream, so I decide what the heck. I find a restaurant and ask to use the bathroom. I wash the grim off untill it shines.

"Cool!" I grin at my reflection, and then start to giggle.

I look in the mirror and think,_ WOAH! Big outfit change. Hhhmm not bad, as long as there are pockets to put my hands in_, _I'm fine_. I had a black short top with white pants.

I turn around and see a paper posted on the door of the restroom. _Wha_t? I wonder in astonishment as I take a closer look at the paper. Then said.

"What the poop! This is … this is ME! How's that possible?" I exclaim loudly.

The paper had my picture on it, but the name really puzzled me. On the paper it clearly said, Bo Kohana.

"That's my fake name and real name!" I say, shocked, "I guess it means Bo is my first name and Kohana is my last. This may be a dream, but it sure is a creepy one."

A lot more information was filled throughout the paper. I flipped it over and found there were more pages than one. On the back of the last page was a note it said

Chunin Exam in seven days.

Pikkon: Sorry it's taking so long need to set up everything into place. By the way Kohana only thinks she is dreaming just to make not to confuse anyone.

Special thanks to all reviews and comments. This chapter would also not be possible without my friend. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Recap

_On the back was a note it said "Chunin Exam in seven days_".

Chapter 2

'Hmm' I wonder. _Maybe this was a sign that I should sign up for the Chunin exams_.

I pondered on the thought for a while. Then I realized that it couldn't be possible, after all, I don't have any training, team, or even citizenship.

_What am I going to do!_ I ask myself, and begin to panic. Unconciousnely I begin to pound my head against the door because of the dark cloud of confusion forming in my brain.

"Miss, are you alright." I hear someone call out.

"Uhh., don't worry," I call back, "I'm peachy with cream on top and rainbows of sprinkled on fluffy cakes!"

I hold my hands and bat my eyelashes, even though the person on the other side has probably no idea what I'm talking about. He or she probably thinks I'm really crazy now. That's to be expected, though, since this is a dream where I can - oh, wow. I forgot that this is my dream.

So I just find a team, show the Hokage my papers, then - BAM – I'm in the Chunin exams. I fold my papers neatly and put them in my pocket.

"All right Kohana let's do this!" I say to myself.

I begin to crawl out of the bathroom window for reasons unknown. Then I stop to think that people may get suspicious.

"Who cares!" I mutter and wiggle out.

I start to running to where the Hokage is, but I had to ask for directions because I got lost.

_Just forget that part_, I thought, _MY PRIDE RUNS ON IT_! After a few more turns and swirls (with a slight bit of skipping for fun), I can't help but smile. A bubbly feeling wells up inside of me. I am so excited!

Later, I'm at the Konoha's Kage tower outside the room where I can hear the plans for the Chunin exams are being discussed. I thought they would be over by now. I stare at the door. Okay how to make an entrance. I can't just bust through can I? Eh, Here goes nothing!

I open the door and shout what people supposedly believed to be in an oddly gay way, "HELLO!"

Everyone stares at me. Three people are in front of the Hokage. I can tell that they are Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi. They were most likely signing up their teams for the exams. The room was full of people, I could feel the Jell-O knees coming on. But I should not chicken out now.

I take a huge breath and shout, "Hokage, I am a certified genin, I have no team nor sensei, yet I wish to participate in the Chunin exams!" I take another breath and shout, "My name is Bo Kohana, and toast is my life! Wait! Sorry I meant being a ninja is my life!"

I sigh in relief at the quick recover from my mess up. I take a look around the big room and everyone just stares blankly.

I just laugh nervously and say, "Was this a bad time?"

The Hokage sighs then looks at me and says, "This a very important meeting you s-"

"Excuse me for my rashness, Hokage-sama," interrupts a woman with mid-long orange hair and yellow eyes, "As you may know my team has just lost a member on a mission. I do not think we would mind having this girl on our team."

"I see, but we should discuss this matter later, San." Replies the Hokage.

"Then I shall wait, please excuse me." I bow and leave closing the doors behind me.

Well that did not go as planned, but I guess dreams are unpredictable. I feel kind of bad now, even though this is all a dream. Suddenly a flash of red passes me and I look up.

Then I hear someone to the right, "Oh, Bo fancy meeting you here."

I turn around to face Temari with Kankuro coming around the corner.

"Hhhmm, Oh hello Temari." I have to get used to being called Bo now.

"Temari who are you talking to?" Kankuro asks.

"You remember Bo from earlier today, right?"

"Oh, the girl with the weird name!"

Temari hits Kankuro over the head. I giggle a bit to myself, but try not to show it and try to hide it quickly.

"You didn't need to hit me, she said it was strange herself,"

"That's no excuse for being rude!"

I cut in and say, "Don't worry it's o-"

"Temari, Kankuro, hurry up or I'll kill you." I hear shout from behind me.

I turn around and shout, "You know it is rude to interrupt unless necessary"

"Hmph" Gaara grunts and walks away as if he didn't hear anything.

Why that fluffle doodle in conceded jerk-ISH POOP HEAD! I stop my self from chasing after him. If only I had my toast I would have gotten him! It feels like black puffs of steam are coming out of my head.

"Sorry Bo we have to get going," says Temari as I turn around, "See you later."

"Okay. Bye Temari." I reply. "Bye Kankuro"

They both go off in the direction Gaara left in. Then the doors to the meeting opened, which means the meeting is most likely over. After almost everyone leaves, I entered silently and walk up to where the Hokage is. The woman named San walks over to my side.

_Okay, have to at least be serious due to that minor mess up earlier,_ I instruct myself.

"What village are you from?" The Hokage asks.

"I'm from Konoha," I reply.

"Hmm," The Hokage goes into deep thought, "I haven't seen you around here before. Have you just moved in."

"Uuuhh, YES!," I shout, and then cough then correct myself, "I mean, yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well do you have papers?"

"Yes, I do,"

I unfold my papers from my pocket and hand them to the Hokage. He looks at them for a bit then says, "Everything seems to be in order. Very well you may join San's and the Chunin exams, since San has already listed three members for her team," says the Hokage, "You will need a headband though."

"Oh! I've actually already received one." I say proudly holding up the band I found earlier, "Also I realize that I have no place to stay."

"Alright, that works out well. Then l will I have someone arrange an apartment for you," replied the Hokage generously.

A big smile spreads across my face. "THANK YOU HOKAGE!" I jump and twirl out of pure happiness.

Both San and I exit. What a stroke of luck, I thought it wouldn't go this smoothly. Dreams are truly miracles.

San turns to me, "What did you say your name was?"

"Ko- its Bo."

"Weird name." I roll my eyes behind her back, (wonder where I've heard that before) " Well Bo, training starts tomorrow at 6:30am, and you will be meeting your teammates then. Get a good night sleep okay?"

"Right!" I reply promptly.

I am so excited that I decided to explore Konoha for a bit.

I began walking when San called to me saying, "Oh and welcome to the team Bo!"

I turn around and wave at San. Now all the Chunin business is cleared up it's time to explore!


	4. Chapter 3

Recap

_Now all the Chunin business is cleared up. It is time to explore!_

Chapter 3

I stride through the streets of Konoha, greeting every person I see. I felt very carefree at the moment till I heard a deep growl. My stomach is rumbling, but it doesn't look like there were any food shops near by. Besides every sign was in Kanji and I did not understand many characters. Eventually, I wind up at a place that smelled of Ramen. I'm not a big fan of Ramen, but my stomach is crying out non-stop for food.

I go in and take a seat next to a blond haired that yells, "Old man, another bowl of ramen pleases."

I shout, "A bowl of Ramen here too,"

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before," the blond says to me, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto? I look at his face a second time. Whiskers and a goofy grin. That is Naruto all right. Hold it I'm meeting the main character, right now! This is crazy! I'm so excited that I start shaking with glee. My knees start getting wobbly.

"Are you okay!" Naruto asks me, worriedly.

"What? Yeah, of course, don't worry," I stammer, "U-um, My name is Bo Kohana."

"Bo? Hehe you have a strange name."

"Yeah, my parents just thought of it on the spot."

"Hmm, really?" Naruto laughs.

"Naruto, it's not that strange and it's rude to laugh at other people's names."

I hear a voice from behind Naruto, and see a pink haired girl.

"Sorry, your names Bo, right?" the new girl smiles at me then says formally, "My name is Sakura nice to meet you."

"Oh, hello." I reply.

"Two bowls of Ramen, here you go."

A bowl of steaming hot Ramen is placed under my nose. I couldn't help, but drool from hunger. I immediately grab a pair of chopsticks and begin to shove noodles down my throat. Next to me, Naruto does the same. I feel the silkiness of the noodles go down my throat, and grin in satisfaction. After a few bowls, my hunger pain begins to be satisfied. Naruto, Sakura, and I sit around and chat for a bit. We talked about the Chunin exams, but I already new they were participating. I'm having so much fun talking, I joke here and there, which is something I would probably never done awake.

Before I knew it, the meal was over. But as I finished I realized that I had no money. Naruto offers to pay, and although I don't really want to take money from him. I have to accept his offer. Naruto paid for everything (thought I wonder where he got the money) and we all split up.

"I'm so stuffed!" I sigh in fulfillment and pat my stomach, "Well it is getting dark."

I look up at the sky to see a piece of paper floating down at me.

_EEEHHHH!_? I wonder in astonishment as I reach out and grab the paper. I take a look at the paper, which says to follow directions on back to apartment.

"Okay, another weird paper telling me what to do," I say out loud, suspicious of how organized this dream is, "It's almost as if this dream was planned."

I'm not so sure, but I decide that it will be okay. So I flex my muscles (to reassure myself) and begin running. Now that I've had my fill I'm having burst of energy. I begin running faster and faster, but then I realize that I have no idea where I'm going! I try to stop, but fail, instead I trip and fall right on my face!

"Idiot," I hear someone say, but I already recognized the voice.

I look up to see Gaara there. Great! Why did I have to fumble in front of _this _jerk!

I get up and brush myself off while saying, "Well excuse z-moi, Mister. Fancy pants. Oh wait you don't wear pants." I rudely laugh at him.

"Hmph"

Gaara glares at me and walks away. He still so _rude_! SHEESH! I pout and stick out my tongue. Then I stomp away in all my fury. After I've calmed down a bit, I remember that I completely forgot that I was supposed to find my apartment. I stop and take a deep breath. I look at the piece of paper now crumpled up.

"Okay," I say to myself, "I should probably figure out where I am."

I take a look at my surroundings. Thanks to Gaara, I have no idea where I am. I go along asking directions till I finally reach the apartment. I enter the apartment to see piles of boxes.

"Whoa," I gasp in amazement, "the boxes are piled higher than me!"

I squeeze my way through the hallway of boxes and fall into what appeared to be the kitchen. I look up to see a knife placed on the counter. I scramble to grab the knife.

Then I turned around and shouted, "Okay box monsters. Prepare to meet your doom!,"

I go in the valley of boxes, opening them one by one. The boxes were full of clothes, food, and toiletries. I swiftly grab the necessities from within the boxes and try to neatly put the items away. After a couple hours of non-stop work, the hall way was significantly diminished in population of boxes. I sigh in relief and sit at the table in the kitchen. Apparently the apartment consisted of one bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen. That was perfectly adequate for one person, but the apartment still looked quite small in my perspective. I look at the table to see a note.

_That was not there before._

I pick up the note to see on it scribbled, "Yamanka Flowers, begin job from 2-5pm"

_Okay now I have a job_. This has truly been a weird day or dream. I place the note back on the table.

"For some reason I'm tired, but still wide awake," I sigh.

I stand and stretch. Hearing my bones crack into place.

_Well I could go on rooftop walk_, I think optimistically. I walk out the front door and look up at the sky. The moon shines bright and gives off a glow that warms me up despite the cold chill of the night. I climb up on to the top of my roof and look around. In the distance I see a light glimmering, smooth roof.

"Maybe I could go sit over there," I say, "It looks comfortable."

I begin hopping my way towards the roof. Unfortunately, the moment I get there I knew I should have looked twice! I look over to my right shoulder to see none other than Gaara.

_UUggghh,_ I think, _of all the people I could have dreamed of meeting!_ Hoping he hadn't noticed me yet I try to slowly back away, but he speaks right when I turned around getting ready to leave.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asks.

_Doh_! I turn around and Gaara stares blankly at me.

"Hmph. Not that I care, anyways," he says turning away.

I don't know exactly what his problem is, but he certainly knows how to push the angry button on speed dial. I speed-walk up to him.

"_What?"_ Gaara demand, glaring at me. This would scare me away normally, but this is my dream, dang it!

"Tell me, is 'Hmph' the only word in your vocabulary?" I snidely ask.

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" He snarls, still glaring at me.

I go right up to his face, thinking, "_Since this is a dream-"_

"Why can't you be a bunny-loving-daisy-frolicker!" I blurt.

"Huh?" Gaara gives me a confused expression.

_Oh god, I just blurted that out in front of him!_ But the expression on his face was priceless I could not help letting out a slight giggle.

I try to cover the awkwardness and pat Gaara on the back and say, "Sorry Gaara, you se-"

"Stay out of my way!" Gaara immediately stands and begins to walk away.

There he goes interrupting me. I grit my teeth and stand up, too.

"Hey Gaara!" I shout at him.

As he is turning around I run straight at him and football tackle him off the roof.

"YOU JERKISH JERK!" I yell as we both fall.

I land on the hard ground, but apparently Gaara's sand protects him. I sit up and moan in pain.

"Jerkish jerk?"

I turn to see Gaara looking away trembling. _Was he laughing! _I wonder horribly confused. Then suddenly Gaara stands up with his back to me.

"I _said_ stay out of my way!" He growls, and then disappears.


	5. Chapter 4

Recap

"_Stay out of my way!" He yells and then disappears._

Chapter 4

_Sheesh!_ _There was no reason to say that!_ I think angrily as I stomp away. Finally, I get back to my apartment. My hair was a mess. I begin to brush, but give up, and change into my pajamas. I get into bed and just lie down looking up at the ceiling. I can't help but wonder why Gaara's so cold. I sigh and just wait until darkness engulfs me.

Early next morning I open my eyes to have the sun beating down on my face. I blink a couple times before I get up and rub my eyes. As soon I open my eyes fully, I take a look at my room.

_Wait this isn't my room!_ _Am I still dreaming!_ I get up slowly and cautiously open the door and peer around. The place seemed like a small apartment. _This looks like the apartment I'm supposed to be staying in. I guess I am still dreaming. This is a pretty long dream._

"Well I should make my morning toast."

I quickly pop the bread into the toaster. Then I go to get changed. I go to bathroom and look at the mirror.

I sigh and think _another morning, another beast to battle. _I look for a brush. _ I know I unpacked a brush last night. _

_After a few minutes of tossing things and rummaging around,_ I finally find the brush, and attack my hair. Seconds later, I hear the toaster signaling my toast was done with a little 'pop' sound. I quickly eat and run out for a quick jog around the village, but first I grab my head and tied it to my forehead. _I must look so cool!_ I think to myself.

"OKAY! Time to get pumped for a bright new day!" I shout as I walked out the front door.

"Oh hey,"

I look to where the voice was coming from and find Naruto coming at me.

"Morning. Uuuhhh-"

"Bo?"

"Oh right. Sorry 'bout that," Naruto starts grinning in his natural goofy way, "Are you going to train?"

"Train?" I think for a moment and remember that I was meeting my team this morning. "OH DANG IT! Naruto what time is it!"

"Uh, I think it's about 7. Why?"

"Oh no," I shout, "Sorry Naruto! Talk to you later, 'kay?"

I begin running, but realize that I don't know where the training grounds are!

_Great way to start the day!_ I sarcastically shout to myself. I stop to see if there was anyone I could ask for help.

"There you are," I hear a feminine voice from above.

I look up to see a girl jump down at me. I fall back onto my butt.

_Who is she?_ I look back at the girl. She has short black and yellow hair in a ponytail. I stand to find that I'm a bit taller than her. For some reason a picture of my cousin Emiko flashes through my mind.

"Hello, I'm your new teammate Risha," she says politely with a big smile.

"….Okay," I reply slowly, I guess it's my imagination.

I mean I would probably yell my name, now that I'm in this never-ending dream, but Emiko would probably scream it. Not to be too rude, but I look at her weirdly and squint back a bit. She ignores my odd staring and instead continues smiling hugely. I shrug off the thought of Emiko and smile back.

"Hello my name is-" I begin to shout.

"I know it's Bo," Risha interrupts impatiently, "Come on we have to get to the training grounds your already more than an half an hour late."

Risha immediately grabs my hand and drags me till we get to a wide op field surrounded by trees.

_This must be the training ground,_ I think. In the middle of the field, San and a girl with short green hair are waiting. San looks at me as if saying, "Where have you been!"

I smile apologetically and say, "Sorry I'm late,"

"You should be." retorts the girl with green hair.

"Kimiko, she probably over slept. Be nice she is going to be our teammate," Risha says, defending me.

"Alright! Stop bickering; since we're already late we need to start right away. We only have 6 more days till the Chunin exams," San says. She and Kimiko turn around and start walking.

"Sorry," Risha turn s to me, "Kimiko doesn't trust new people."

"It's okay," I say.

We begin training with a few exercises and warm ups. I'm worried since I haven't exercised in a while, but surprisingly, I'm really fit. We start doing laps, but I can't help except skip along. I keep skipping till Kimiko tattles and San tells me to stop. I know Kimiko wasn't trustful of new people, but it was just skipping.

"Okay that's enough to get our blood pumping," said San, clapping her hands, "We're going to do some sparring today. How about Kimiko against Bo, to start."

_Great._ I sigh and walk over to Kimiko. We face each other.

"Begin," San says.

Kimiko jumps back a few feet and so do I. Kimiko whips out some kunai and starts to expertly throw them at me. I try best to dodge, but a couple scrapes my arm. I grit my teeth as Kimiko sends weapons flying at me.

_I forgot I don't have any weapons nor do I know any Justus!_ I feel so stupid that I wasn't prepared and it doesn't appear that any weapons are going to appear. Without a pause, Kimiko sends a smoke bomb at me. I begin to cough and before I know what's happening, I'm punched in the gut. I spit a bit, but try to hold my ground, but Kimiko keeps punching me ferociously.

_Can't she at least go a bit easier on the punches?_ I hold up my hands to block. My block is successful and then I try making a counter punch. I jab Kimiko back. The smoke clears and, finally, I can see clearly. I charge at Kimiko and start attacking throwing punches and kicks at random. I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't have any technique, but it's working. Kimiko is having a hard time dodging my attacks.

_I may get the hang of this._ I begin smirking to myself, but in doing so, I let my guard down. Kimiko kicks me back and gets up doing a ton of hand signals.

_AW POOP._

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kimiko shouts.

Suddenly I notice the river behind Kimiko. Water in the form of a dragon suddenly shoots up from the river and heads straight at me.

_Double POOP!_ I think as the surge of water hits me knocking me back yards away.

"Uuugghhh." I gurgle and cough up water.

"Okay that's enough for now," say San, "You win Kimiko. Take a rest Bo, and let Risha spar with Kimiko for a bit."

I nod as I painfully get up, while squeezing the water out of my clothes. I limp over to where San is. I can see Kimiko smirking. I sigh unhappily. Risha winks at me as she goes to face Kimiko.

_This is going to be a long 6 days. When will this dream end?"_


	6. Chapter 5

Recap

_This is going to be a long 6 days. When will this dream end!"_

Chapter 5

It has been three days since I started training and I haven't improved too much. To make matters worse the Chunin exams are in three days! I sigh while I practice throwing kunais at a target. Training had to end early for unknown reasons and I was practicing some more before I had to go to work at Yamanka Flowers. It's a little depressing. I've been studying and working hard, but it's not helping much. I throw another kunai, but it missies.

_AAARRrgg!_

I begin muttering under my breath, "No amount of toast could make this better!"

"You need to put your wrist in to it," I jump at the voice behind me.

"Who said that?" I turn around to see a white cat sitting there. "Was you kitty? Nah! Cats can't talk." I giggle, "Where is your owner kitty?"

"I have a name you know,"

"Who said that?" I look around, but I don't see anyone nor feel any presence.

"I did you idiot!"

_Wha-!_ I look down to where the kitty was before, but he isgone. Suddenly I was wacked on my right cheek.

"Bleg!" I fly right into a tree, headfirst.

I slump down. My back is aching painfully now. The cat jumps in front of me.

"Hello Kohana, my name is sensei." The cat says to me.

_Wait. The cat TALKS!_ I start freaking and a shaking point at the cat. I'm completely speechless. My legs start shaking as I stare bug-eyed at the cat.

"H-hold it," I begin to say, "who names their cat sensei."

"That is how I'm known, by you of course," replies Sensei, "I'm going to help you train faster."

"Huh?" I say confused, "Really? Well I'm not sure, but in a dream I guess anything can happen."

"What? You think this is a dream?" The cat asks incredulously.

I become even more confused. "Yeah. This is a dream. Right?"

"Hhhmm," The cat broods, "whatever you say. Any ways I'm going to show you a super secret sure fire way to learn how to fight in a snap!"

"Okay, sensei" I reply while getting up, "Show me what you got!"

"Right. I will only say and tell you this once. It's very simple. Take a piece of toast, hold it up to the sky, and scream at the top of your lungs, TOAST POWER ACTIVATE! Then eat the toast and you'll need all you need to know. But this only works for a while depending on how well toasted the toast is. Did you get all that?

"Yes I did, but I don't have any toast with me. How will I know this will work?" I ask suspiciously.

"Don't worry you can just try that later, but for the rest of the days before the exams I'll help you out with basic stuff."

"Great."

Training with sensei was intense than I thought. When I got home, I took a shower. Every thing in my body ached. I try grabbing a snack, but I could feel the soreness in my hand even as I try to grab something.

Unfortunately, I became late for work and so I got a good scolding. There aren't many customers, so I am bored out of my mind. When I start yawning, I decided to stretch my legs and look at some flowers. There was one in particular that I really liked. It was bunches of small blue flowers, they were called forget-me-nots. For some reason I could stare at them all day. They filled my heart with warmth, and I just loved them. I go over to a bunch of them and smile.

"Hello! How are you guys, my cute little munchkins!" It wasn't an ideal thing to say to a flower, but it just felt so cute and bubbly.

"Hmph, your just as weird as your name." I hear a familiar, annoying voice say.

I look up to see Gaara glaring at me.

"Touché, Mr. NO EYEBROWS!" Gaara glowers, but I just say. "Hmph. I'm using your catchphrase. Besides _I _thought _I_ was supposed to stay out of _YOUR_ way!"

He grunts and says, "I just taking a look around. Your lucky I already had my share of blood, but there is always room for more."

"Oh I'm so terrified," I say sarcastically, "Now if you have nothing to do here then the front is over there. Unless you would like me to direct you to it."

Gaara sighs in annoyance and turns around. When he starts walking toward the door, I start feeling a bit guilty. I mean I wasn't trying harsh. I guess my prejudiced switch turns on the moment he walks in.

I sigh and say, "Sorry I don't mean to be rude. You can stay if you want."

Gaara stops and looks back at me. I smile cheekily.

"I don't want to be where I'm not wanted."

_What! Is he deaf or something? I just said he could stay._ Gaara begins to walk away again. I charge after him and start pushing him out the front door.

He turns around and glares at me. "I can leave on my own."

"Look I've had it up to here with your man sass!" I put my hand up high to represent what I'm saying. "SO I-"

Suddenly I see behind Gaara, Kakashi and Gai racing. _That's it! I've got an idea!_ I smile at my own smartness.

"Oh Gaara ~ " I smirk at him and he gives me a weird-out look as if I was crazy (Which I probably am), "I have a proposition for you."

He raises an invisible eyebrow.

I sigh and back up a bit. I immediately shoot my hand up and then point straight at Gaara, "Ok starting today you and me are rivals. No if, ands, or buts! I'm going to challenge you at unknown times so be prepared. The challenge can be anything and you can't back out! Whoever wins five challenges first wins, okay?"

"This is pointless."

"Hey what's with a little fun once in a while." I scold him and start laughing

Gaara grunts and then disappears. I just stand there and puff out my cheeks.

_There he goes poofing away again!_ I felt like screaming and throwing a fit. He just makes me so irritated. _Why did I decide to be nice to him!_

"IDIOT! AAAHHHHH!" I shout.

Everyone turns his or her heads and stares at me. I start laughing to cover my embarrassment and hurry back to work before my knees start to wiggle.

Time passed quickly since I sort of declared war on Gaara. Today is the Chunin exams and I made sure to stock up on weapons and toast. I put my hair in a braid so it wouldn't get in my face. I sigh and exit the front door, my heart is pounding.

"Okay. Time to kick butt." I shout.

I met up with my team and hurried quickly to the room required. It's easy to see past the genjstu on the second floor. Soon, we enter the room full of what seems to be millions of other genin staring at us. Risha quickly pulls me to the side, and I feel a bit thankful that she pulled me out before I got wobbly. But it kept bothering how she knows how I was feel all the time. I didn't have much time to ponder on the thought because I suddenly heard a loud voice shout.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of ya! BELIEVE IT!"

_He makes a bit more ruckus than me,_ I sigh and laugh to myself. After awhile the first examiner came in and we started the first test.

We were brought into a room and seated away from our teammates. I see Temari and I'm supposed to sit next to her, which is convenient. I hazily remember what the first part of exam was, until we are told it is a test.

I sigh in relief when I find it's just a quiz. But as we start, I suddenly remember that it has wicked hard questions. I flip the page over and stare blankly at the confusing riddles before me. By the time the test is over, my brain is fried and the harsh discovery that we were supposed to cheat hit me like a two ton weight. As least I know we would pass. I sigh in relief, but then I jump from shock as a figure blasted through the window.

"Get ready. For the hardest part of the Chunin exams!"


	7. Chapter 6

Recap

"_Get ready. For the hardest part of the Chunin exams!"_

Chapter 6

_All right I've been waiting for this!_ I think as a stand next to my team at gate 27. There were plenty of other teams, but I was no longer intimidated. I exchange my weapon's pouch from the left with the pouch of toast on the right. I just hope I didn't have to say something so embarrassing. I found out earlier that what sensei said was right.

Flashback

_I sighed as I fell through my apartment door. It was another hard day of training with sensei. I picked my self up, closed the door, and painfully struggled off my shoes. Slowly, I dragged myself down the hallway and into the kitchen till I can plop down at the seat at the table._

Ugh! I can't feel my muscles. NEED TOAST! _I force what little strength I have left and get up to make toast. Once the toast was done, I grab a piece and am about to bite into it, when I remembered about the trick sensei told me._

Maybe this would be a good time to try it. Now what do I do again? _I held the piece of toast in front of me till my memory of what sensei said pops into my mind. I hold the piece of toast up thinking, _here goes nothing!

_I shout, "TOAST POWER ACTIVATE!" then gobble the toast down._

_I waited a few minutes, but nothing seemed to happen_.

Huh? _I wondered_, I don't feel different or stronger_._

_I shrugged and guessed that maybe I didn't do something right. I place my hand on the table. Then suddenly it splits in half sending splinters everywhere._

"_WHAT!" I shout as I falling forward on to the floor_.

Flashback end

I sigh at the memory of that moment. It took me 5 hours to repair that table. I had to ask sensei the next day to explain what happened_. _

_I'll just use the toast in case of an emergency_, I decide. Suddenly, the gate opens and all teams start rushing in. Kimiko, Risha, and I charge in and try to distance ourselves from the rest of the teams as far as possible. Risha is carrying our scroll. We currently have the scroll of earth, and to continue on in the exam, we need to get a Heaven scroll and go to the center of the Forest of Death.

"Let stop here," Kimiko commands.

We all halt and check our surroundings. The place is silent and it doesn't seem like anyone is near. I try to feel for any presence, but there is none.

"Risha do feel any other chakra?" I ask my teammate.

"No. It seems we're alone." Risha replies.

"Good," says Kimiko, "Okay, we don't know exactly where we are in the forest nor where the other teams are. I think Risha and I can hold our own against a whole team, but we can't underestimate anyone – especially since we don't know our surroundings so well. Therefore, I suggest we split up and check the area and then meet here sometime later. If you somehow manage the opportunity to get a Heaven scroll then do it, but with precaution. Do you think you'll be okay on your own, Bo, or would you like to tag along with Risha?"

I looked at Kimiko with annoyance. Ever since we've met she's been getting on my nerves (just like someone else I know)

_When will she accept me as her teammate_! I wonder, feeling irritated, _What is she implying? That I'm weak!_

"I can take care of myself! Thank you very much!" I say in annoyance.

Kimiko nods her head and says, "Very well, then. We'll meet back here in 3 hours. That should be enough to scope out the place and be back before dark. I'll mark this tree so that we can recognize this spot later."

Kimiko scratches a star into the tree with her kunai and we all depart in different directions. I run among the treetops, and keep looking around but there's nothing except trees for miles on. It seems like an endless tunnel. I make a couple turns.

_Sometimes Kimiko makes me so mad! How many jerks can show up? It's MY dream!_ _But I'm starting to think of another jerk I know_! _No, I have to focus I shouldn't think about Gaara now. He and I are rivals! _I start speeding up until I see some bodies on branches of another tree. I start going over and then stop, remembering to be cautious.

I hop forward slowly. The bodies were already corpses. I freeze and just stand there.

_Dead bodies. Just what I need to see first in my dream._ I sigh, feeling thankful they aren't alive_. Unless they're faking, but I highly doubt that because I can see their blood._

I shiver slightly and search around. I find a piece of rope.

_Maybe they set off a trap?_ I don't think about it for very long, but I do know to be more careful. I mean, at the speed I was going it could have been me. I go to check the corpses. Fortunately, no one else found them, and I see a Heaven scroll on one of their pockets.

_What a stroke of luck!_ I think smiling and humming to myself. _Now we just have to get to the building in the middle of the forest!_

I put the scroll in my weapons, and I decide to hold my weapons in my hands. I take out two kunais, one for each hand and fit the scroll in.

I start scoping the area again.

After an hour I don't encounter anything, which I think is a bit odd. I start to head when I hear something move. I move towards the noise. Hiding behind one of the trees, I peer around it's trunk. I see a boy in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut. I recognize right away that it's Rock Lee and for some reason he's trying to collect leaves. He collects all leaves except one. Then he starts yelling about something, but from my hiding spot, I can't really hear. I decided to leave before he notices me, but as I take a step back I hear something crack.

"Who is there?," I hear Lee shout, "Come and show yourself!"

_I must be the worst sneaker in all of history!_ I hold my breathe and try again to sneak, but as a took another step back, another twig snaps.

"There you are!"

_Ah!_ My hair stands on end as I hear Lee coming towards me. Before I can run he's already there and throws a kick at me.

I dodge and he hits a tree instead. I start to back away.

"Who are you?" He demands, "State your purpose!"

"Oh, me?" I laugh. My knees are shaking, "He he…. Well I was just passing and – Look a floating shortcake!"

I point off in the distance and Lee falls for it. While he's distracted, I turn and bolt. I look over my shoulder, but it doesn't appear he's following. I sigh in relief. It's not like I didn't want to fight. I really do, but it doesn't feel like the right moment,somehow. I hear a jingle all of a sudden and look down to see a bell.

_What? Is this a trap? _I pick up the bell waiting for something to happen, but nothing does. I wait and look around for while. _Aw well._ It was a nice, shiny bell, and I start liking it. So I decided to keep it and I stash it in my toast pouch.

_I hope it doesn't make too much noise._ But my thoughts were disrupted by a loud scream. I look around, and suddenly I hear some yelling. I deceive where the noise is coming from, and cautiously go over there. I make it there just in time to see two guys being crushed by…. _sand_?

Blood splattered everywhere. I hide behind a bush and peer over to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara!

_What. Why do I have to see him kill people? Of every odds! I mean I knew Gaara was a bit crazy! But seriously, in MY dream!_ I keep staring at the scene, unable to look away.

"Well this is interesting," I hear a voice right next to me.

I look to my side quickly expecting it to be an enemy. But it was SENSEI!

"What the hell are you doing here," I shout and accidentally stand surprised.

"Bo?"

I quickly put my hands over my mouth. _Whoops!_


	8. Chapter 7

Recap

I quickly put my hands over my mouth. _Whoops!_

Chapter 7

_Thanks a lot sensei. Now they've seen me. I'll make sure to return the favor! _

I begin plotting my revenge when I hear Gaara say, "I guess I can kill you."

_What?_ Suddenly sand surrounds me and I can feel it engulfing my body. I start to panic. My legs cannot stop shaking. Soon my whole body is covered except my face.

"Gaara we already got our scroll, please don't kill Bo!" I hear Temari plead.

Then I feel the sand making me rise. _What should I do? Am I going to be killed! Wait, this is a dream it's impossible for me to be killed. I'll wake up before that._ I stop shaking and I'm no longer afraid. This won't do anything to me. I begin to smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Gaara demands, "I'm going to kill you!"

"You kill me? Ha!" I snicker, "Impossible!"

I stick out my tongue at him. Gaara raises his hand and starts closing it.

_He's trying to crush me slowly._ I realize.

I could feel the sand wrap tighter around me. It felt like my life was being squeezed

out of me. I wondered if my blood was oozing out.

_This is starting to hurt!_ _Wait!_ I think in surprise, _this actually hurts? This is a pretty _

_authentic dream._ I start spitting up blood, but then I hear someone yell and I'm

suddenly hurled against the tree. I fall and land on my face. My whole body shakes in

pain. I get up and spits out some dirt.

"BO! Are you okay?" I feel someone touch my shoulder and I look up to see Risha. "I'm sorry this my fault.

"Well I've felt better." I cough, "But I don't see how this could be your fault."

"Bo. Are you okay?" I can hear Temari ask.

I nod in her direction and weakly smile. I stretch back and then I wipe my mouth of blood and dirt.

_Although, I've officially been enraged! _I think angrily. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath to calm myself. Then I glare. I start raising my hand up and bring it down to point straight at Gaara.

"I can pass the attitude, but I cannot hold my patience no longer!" I yell, "So I have a proposition as our first challenge as rivals! Let's see who can get to the tower first your team or mine! And remember: no if, ands, or butts."

I leave with Risha, ignoring Gaara's intense glare at me. Risha asks what just happened. I explain everything that happened when we separated and how I came to find Gaara killing two other people. I didn't tell her about my rivalry with Gaara or about Sensei.

Once we make it back to our meeting spot, we come to find the sun setting and a very irritated Kimiko. After a good scolding, we explained why we were late.

"Fine just try to be more careful you two. Especially you Bo!" Kimiko shouts,

"We're sorry," Risha and I say at the same time.

"Now report what you both found."

"Well," Risha starts, "There was nothing in my direction except a few traps and teams that I avoided. Also, I found that the tower is a day's non-stop trip away."

"Very good. Now for your report Bo," Kimiko turns to me.

"Um well there was not much except a few traps and I didn't see many other teams either. They must have been caught in the traps. Also I did find one dead team, though. I searched their corpses carefully and found the Heaven scroll we needed."

"May I see the scroll," Kimiko asks, extending her hand.

I take the scroll out of my right pouch and hand it to her. Kimiko examines it closely.

"Great, we'll leave for the tower in a few hours, but for now let's get some sleep."

_Only a few hours? Hope I can last tomorrow._ I think as I drift into slumber. I awake to the sound of movement. Slowly, I open my eyes to see Risha shaking me. I sit up and look around.

I yawn, "Where is Kimiko?"

"She went out to find food," Risha replies.

Suddenly a dead squirrel is thrown in front of Risha and me. I feel Risha jump for second. I look up to see Kimiko coming down.

"There. Breakfast. Eat fast, we're leaving soon."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask curiously.

"I already did, now hurry up!"

I sigh, _another dead thing. Stupid dream. _I hear Risha biting into her squirrel and start eating. I look at my squirrel in disgust. I close my eyes and take a bite. I chew slowly and force to swallow. I make a gaging sound, but I get a look from Kimiko and stop immediately. I try to eat faster, but then I hear a crunch.

_Ah, that doesn't sound good._ I freeze and I carefully reach inside my mouth. Then I feel something hard. I pull out what seems to be a tiny bone.

"OHMYGOD! EW!" I say as I suddenly chuck the piece at Kimiko.

The piece lands on the back of her head, in her hair. Kimiko turns around.

"Are you done?" Kimiko asks.

"Yes!" I reply quickly.

"Good, then let's go!"

Risha looks at me and starts to giggle, and I can't help but giggle along with her. Kimiko led, with me behind her, so I couldn't help but stare at the little bit of white in her hair. It wasn't too noticeable because her hair was green, but Risha and I couldn't help giggling, until we kept getting weird looks from Kimiko. Luckily, we weren't stopped by any opposing teams, so like Risha said, it took all day to finally get to the tower. When we got to the tower it was already dark outside. We entered the tower and so far there was no sign of Gaara.

"Yes!" I shouted, "We're first!"

"Not quite,"

I look to my left to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara! _Aw come on!_ I think, _how did they get here first!_ I fall over like a hunchback from my disappointment. Gaara won round one. I find a seat and slump into it. I start fiddling with my fingers, and sigh. Then I make a determinate face.

_This loss will not get to me!_ _I'll just have to get stronger! _I vow to myself.

"It appears we're not the only ones here," I hear someone say.

I look up to see another team. It took me awhile, but then I notice that it was Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. I sit up straight and try not looking discouraged. Suddenly I see Temari coming over to sit next to me.

"Hello Bo. Can I sit?" Temari asks.

"Sure," I reply.

Temari sits down next to me. We are silent for a bit, which makes me feel awkward, but I'm not sure what to say.

"Hey," Temari says, "sorry about earlier,"

"Oh. Don't worry about that," I say quickly and smile at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what do you mean when you said earlier that Gaara couldn't kill you, no matter what?" Temari looks at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well," I avoid Temari's eyes and look forward, "Uh, it's complicated."

"Hm, is that so? Okay then, but I was surprised when Gaara didn't kill you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" _I thought Risha saved me._ _Now I'm completely confused._

"Normally he would have just killed you, but he didn't. So I'm wondering what you did. Did you use some type of Jutsu?"

"No." I say and ponder for a moment, "Excuse me I need some fresh air."

I get up and quickly go to the rooftop. I go out to the edge and look out into the never-ending forest. Everything is so peaceful, but something still bugged me.

"AAARRGG!" I shout and mess up my hair in frustration, "Why do you have to be so confusing! Not because of the hair, but it's almost like talking to a..to a..a..A TURNIP!"

I start stomping my foot to hear a voice next to me.

"How come you're the only one I find everywhere?"

Pikkon: Sorry this chapter was late I couldn't find the time to get to it.


	9. Chapter 8

Recap

"_How come you're the only one I find everywhere?"_

Chapter 8

I look to my right to see Gaara. _Why do I not seem surprised?_

"Wouldn't that be my line?" I ask.

"Hmph," Gaara sighs then looks up at the sky. For some reason he looks sad.

"You know," I say and go up to him,"sometimes I don't know if I should hit you or give you a pat on the back."

Gaara looks at me with a confused expression. For some odd reason, I can't help smiling.

"You know," I look out at the moon, "you may be a Jerkish-Jerk, but you…I guess you can be nice."

I turn back to Gaara to find an even more confused look.

"Um, but we're still rivals! So be ready for my challenges. You may have won this time, but next challenge," I punch my fist into the air, "I'm gonna whoop your BUTT!"

I walk away laughing, leaving Gaara probably the most confused he's ever been.

Later, I burst out laughing again. _I wonder if he even has a giggle gland? _I stop because a lot of other teams that just arrived start staring at me. It still made me frustrated that Gaara won the first challenge, but it's okay since I know there will be more. My hands curl into fists and I stare at the ground intently.

_Yosh! I'm going to win! In fact I will win!_

"YES!" I shout.

I feel a sudden whack on my head. I groan and sigh. I look up to see a very irritated Kimiko glaring at me.

Today is the final day for the other teams to get to the tower. All of the teams who have already gotten here are required to enter a large room and line up in rows. The room is so big it almost seems like an arena.

I look forward to catch a glimpse of some older ninjas who were probably the senseis. They are behind the Hokage, and behind them is a giant hand statue. I can't help but gape at it for a while until Kimiko starts giving me her look. I stick out my tongue and she turns away. Eventually, the final teams come in and join the lines. I look behind me to see Naruto, Sakura, and—I think—Sasuke.

Once we are all in order, the Hokage starts talking about friendship, loyalty, honor to your village, etc. I tune out and drift to sleep, but Kimiko elbows me hard and I wake up. I hear something about preliminaries. Then I remember about the battles before the third exam.

_More work. _I sulk, and then pause for a moment. _Wait! This means I get to fight and strut my stuff!_

I put my fist forward and pull back slowly whispering "yes..." through my teeth.

"Let the preliminaries begin!"

_Wha—?_ I think as suddenly everyone departs for the balconies on the left and right sides of the walls. I follow my team and see San waiting for us. I smile at her and she waves at us then leans back against the wall. For some reason, I wind up right next to Gaara, but at least Kimiko is on my other side. We both haven't talked since that night. It feels awkward, but I focus my attention onto the screen that was raffle names to see who would fight first. After a while, I get used to Kanji so I can read a bit, but it takes me a few minutes to decipher it. I look to what seems to be Sasuke's name and another one that I couldn't understand.

They went down to begin their match. Some matches went on and it felt like forever!

_When will I be called? _I sigh and flop halfway over the railing, sulking. It's tiring just waiting, I look back up and try to see who was next, and it was…GAARA!? I quickly look to see who he would be facing, but it's Lee. I sigh again. Gaara looks like he's about to leave. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't get your butt kicked," I look at Gaara sternly, "because that's my job!"

I smile and Gaara gives me a weird look. Then he disappears and reappears down in the arena facing Lee. I sigh as the match between Gaara and Lee starts. I only have thirty episodes of knowledge, so this should be interesting, but I am completely bored for some reason. Right now, Lee is trying to get past Gaara's sand shield. He should be using some ninjustu, but all he's using is taijustu. Lee keeps jumping around for a while until he does a couple of backspins and lands on the top of the hand statue.

"Alright Lee!" I hear Gai sensei yell, "Take them off!"

There is some more shouting and suddenly Lee sits down. I stand up, interested now. _What could he be doing?_ I wonder.

It appears that Lee is taking something off. He drops these strap-like things and they hit the ground with a giant explosion.

_Whoa!_ I stare in amazement. _I wonder if I should wear weights!_

I look back at Lee and he crouches down, then suddenly he disappears. _Where did he go?_

I look around and I see Gaara being struck. I start to shake with excitement. Finally, something interesting after all! Though I have to admit, I snicker a bit when someone gets hit every once in a while. Lee is moving as fast as lightning and Gaara's sand cannot keep up with him. Then, when Lee is just about to use a special move to finish Gaara, I felt a sense of…worry?

"Primary Lotus!"

Crash! Smoke fills the bottom of the room. _I can't see anything!_ I try looking up and over to see if I could find any sign of Gaara or Lee. When the smoke clears, I see Gaara stunned and Lee looking tuckered out.

_He lost?_ I grip the beam until my knuckles turn white. _Baka!_ I stick out my tongue when Gaara's body started turning into sand. _Huh? A shell?_

Gaara appears behind Lee, wearing a creepy expression. I wince a bit. Gaara is on offence, now, and Lee is too tired. He's not quick enough to escape and gets hit.

_This isn't going to end well._ I decide to stop paying attention since this probably wouldn't be pretty, but my curiosity was instantly aroused when Lee starts to flow with an enormous amount of chakra throughout his body. I look up to see what was happening, but everything became so fast it a blur.

_Ah! Is Gaara gonna be okay?_ _Wait!_ I stop, confusing myself. _Why should worry about him? Oh yeah! I'm the one who supposed to be KICKING HIS BUTT!_

But that strange feeling of worry comes back.

"Ugh!" I moan.

"Reverse Lotus!"

I raise my head and see yet another crash. I lose my balance a bit and then straighten.

_What happened?_ I wonder and stare intently downward. As the smoke cleared, I could see Lee, but I can't find Gaara. I finally find him down there. He is lying on sand, which must have protected him. I sigh in relief, then Gaara uses his sand to attack. The sand flies towards Lee and both his arms and legs are cruelly crushed.

"AAAhhh!" Lee screams.

Then right when Gaara goes to finish him off, Gai suddenly jumps in to save Lee. Then there's this heartwarming moment and Gaara wins.

_Well at least I'm less bored,_ I think. I stand up straight and stretch.

"Aaaawwww," I yawn.

_Please let me be next! _I plead.

The screen starts shuffling names again and then shows the next two opponents. I look up in hope. The first name was Kimiko. I sigh in disappointment, not at the lack of my name, but that I may have to face Kimiko. I gulp and look at the other name.

_Ok. Risha…Risha Emiko!_

"HUH!?" I exclaim.

_Emiko but but…that's!_

I quickly turn to look at Risha or Emiko or—AAAHHH! She gives me a wink, starting to giggle, then disappears with Kimiko.

_What is going on!?_

Pikkon: OMG finally my comp is WORKING I'm SO SORRY! nothing would want to post, but it's working now yay! but I don't know if I can finish this story since I had a falling out. (XD ha) Also I finally get to post my other stuff. Anyways if you readers want me to finish just comment but I don't know if it will be good since I'm a bit rusty now. Also I hope this chapter is not the unedited version. I'll check later~ THANKS


End file.
